Lewis
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Sam and Freddie got into a huge fight when he found out she was leaving, but little did they know she was pregnant. Lewis, their son, is now being taken to his grandmother's while Sam makes nice to the father Lewis didn't even know he had. She traveled from Hollywood to Seattle so she can get the rights of her son back.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was laying on the coach, asleep. Cat had been at a friends today, Tori, so Sam had been all alone. It was three twenty and she had to be up in fifteen minutes to pick up Lewis, if she didn't hell would go down and teachers would get involved, the devils of school. Sam was now twenty five years old and had been living with Cat for about six years, her phone buzzed and rung, alarms in the whole house were prepared to wake her up. Sam groaned and grouchily got up and walked to her phone, she grabbed two helmets one for her and one for Lewis and grabbed her jacket throwing it over her shoulder.

She walked out of the 'house' slamming the door shut behind her as she walked to motorcycle, she put her leather jacket over her black and blue striped shirt. She placed the helmet on and placed the other on the handle, not having any room to carry it. And she road to Lewis's school.

Lewis waited with a teacher, he got in trouble for fighting some dude picking on a kid, and he didn't see why they needed to tell his mom. He heard the loud purring of his moms sick ride and he grinned showing a missing tooth that was punched outa him. The teacher stared in shock seeing the boys mom riding a dangerous vehicle and coming to pick up a six and a half year old boy. The blonde slowed down in front of them giving the teacher a non-caring look.

"Come on, hop on kid." Sam said tossing her son his helmet while making room for him in front of her. He smiled and was about to get on when the teacher grabbed his shoulder, Sam tensed and stood up giving the prissy teacher, with her hair up in a bun and all, a hard glare.

"I am afraid you can't take him. I am goanna have to call child support and demand him taken away from you miss." the woman said held up high as she led Lewis away. Sam jumped of her bike and threw, her very expensive, helmet down on the hard concrete.

"You can't do that!" Sam shouted running after the woman who has her child.

"I can and will." she said getting her phone out and dialing the authorities. She talked with them as Sam stood there frozen. Everything was all to fast. The woman got off the phone and guided them into the office to wait for child care. Soon men came and gave one look at Sam and sighed rubbing their temples.

"I see you are following in your mothers foot steps Sam." the man said, Sam wanted to make a remark but shut it knowing Carl wouldn't be too happy. She gave a little nod and Lewis ran to his mom hugging her black jeaned pants and trying his best to look sad, which worked. Carl leaned down to his level so he could talk to the boy.

"Son would you mind coming with me to ask a few questions?" he asked Lewis nodded and followed the police officer. He led him into the principal's office and sat down questions ready.

"So is it just you and your mom?" he asked Lewis shook his head no.

"We have a roommate Cat. She works with my mom." Lewis answered honestly, he could've lied but didn't.

"Do you have or know any relatives?"

"Yes Grandma Pam in Seattle, and aunt Melanie."

"Do you know your father and his side?"

"No." he said plainly.

"So your Grandma Pam Puckett is the only relative you know of? Beside your aunt." he asked and Lewis nodded. They walked out and Carl beckoned Sam, she hesitantly followed.

"I didn't do it!" she said once the doors were closed Carl stared at her surprised at her out burst.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh. Sorry bad habits." She said with a chuckle.

"Miss, I am afraid that I need to take your son to your mother ma'am." he said calmly. And Sam broke, she is not letting them take him.

"No! You can't! He is my son!" Sam shouted.

"He needs more people in his life teaching him good things, and your mother isn't the best option but the only one." he informed, and then and idea spiked her.

"What if I get his dad in his life?" Sam asked, she didn't want to see him but she didn't want to loose her son.

"You know where the father is?"

"Mmhm." she said holding back a sob.

"Then very well. But your son must stay with your mother until further notice." he said as he walked leaving Sam in the office, her eye were filled with water as she kept running her hand through her hair. She might lose her son. She watched as the men took him away to get him ready for Seattle. Sam sighed and road home on her bike. Cat was inside eating Chinese food and sitting on the coach watching TV, I walked in and in instinct she said.

"Chickens in the kitchen for you two." But when she didn't hear the rush she looked back and saw that Lewis wasn't here. She jumped up with her Chinese food and looed for the brown headed boy. Sam ran into their room and started packing her bags with clothes along with pictures with her and her son. Tears pouring down her eyes her breath ragged as she just shoved everything in there.

"I need money." she said Cat stared at her confused.

"Why?" her sweet calm voice asked.

"I need to go back to Seattle."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam what are you talking about? I thought you never wanted to go back there? And where's Lewis?" Cat asked, she stood up on her toes looking for the young boy. Sam ran around the house looking for money, under pillows in drawers and in the fridge. While in the fridge she grabbed meat and started to eat the steak, Cat was at the frame of the door still looking for the boy.

"Cat just give me the damn money!" Sam said after swallowing the rest of the steak, and all covered in the seasoning and juice. Cat gasped and covered her mouth pointing, Sam raised a blonde eyebrow, " What?" she asked confused.

"You said a bad word." she said horrified, Sam rolled her eyes and ran into their room looking for money, Cat closely behind. Sam threw pillows and blankets in search of money, she found twenty bucks, she growled and crumpled it up in her hand and shoved it in her pocket. She ran to Cats closet shuffling through clothes and boxes, she gasped and ran to take her away from the closet where they hid all their 'special' money. They were saving up to take Lewis to Disney Land. It had $273.63, they were so close and were planning on going this summer, but things have changed.

"Sam? What are you doing? That's for Lewis's surprise!" Cat shouted gripping Sam's arm, it did nothing, she pushed her off but Cat wasn't giving up.

"Stop! Think of Lewis! He has wanted to go to Disney Land for like ever! What are you goanna tell him when we have to tell him we cant go anymore?" she stopped shouting and took a deep breath in and noticed stray tears rolling down her cheek.

"I am, they're taking him to Seattle. I have to go 'make nice' with his dad. And after he sings this"- she held up a paper stating that she is eligible to take care of the child-"then I get him back. I promise I'll get the money back, I just need to go." Sam choked out. Cat moved out of the way and let Sam leave.

"Text me!" Cat shouted when Sam was at the door frame. She looked back at her smiled and ran out the apartment door. She ran to the streets and hailed a cab, he stopped and she got in the small yellow car.

"Airport, hit it!" she shouted, the man nodded and speed off through the night, in about ten minutes the arrived. Sam literally threw the money at the man jumped out and ran in. A gush of warm air hit her as she stepped in. She squinted at the bright lights and marched to the counter, the woman was typing away, playing a game of instead of work. Sam walked up to her and rang the little bell, the woman gave her a glance and then continued to play the game.

"Hellooo!" Sam shouted waving her hands, the woman still ignored her.

"Hey! Ginger! I wanna buy a ticket!" the red haired woman rolled her eyes fixed her suit then gave Sam a perky smile that was obviously fake.

"Yes how can I help you?" she asked in that annoying perky voice Sam hates, she slapped her money on the counter making the woman jump.

"One ticket to Seattle...please." Sam said throwing in a please just to be polite. The woman typed something up and handed her a ticket and $45.36 and told Sam that her flight leaves in half an hour. Sam nodded and sat down on a seat, she yawned and looked at the man next to her.

"Hey, wake me up in twenty minutes." the man looked at her crazy, she rose an eyebrow and he nodded. She closed her eyes and slept.

 **25 minutes later**

The man shook Sam shoulder, she looked up at him angry. He stepped back and showed her she over slept by five minutes and had to leave. Sam grabbed her ticket and ran to the take off area. She saw the woman about to shut the door.

"Hey wait!" Sam shouted and ran to the woman, she stopped and stared at Sam, "Here's my ticket!" Sam said the woman checked the ticket gave it back and nodded for her to go. She ran to the plane and got to her seat. She took a breather and sat in her seat a woman came by with peanuts and snacks, she grabbed a bag of nuts and a bottle of PoP. She enjoyed her drink and nuts, then slept again. She woke up constantly and stretched, she was very impatient. She did this every half hour for three hours straight and she threatened the passengers who complained about her.

They finally landed and she was the first person off, she hailed another cab and had them drive to Bushwell Plaza, the man drove through the busy city. It took fifteen minutes and the man dropped her off she gave him the money and he sped off. Sam stared up at the building it's been a little over seven years, but it still feels like home. Sam smiled at the memories of her and Carly. _Carly_. Sam held back tears, she walked in and heard that familiar screech.

"Naaahhhyaa! What'dya want!" he yelled, he looked at her and did a double take.

"Ohh soo you came back. Well she aint!" he snarled, Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know."

"Then what are you doing here? You were gone!" he shouted confused.

"Yeah I know." Sam said and walked to the elevator, she hit the third floor. She reached the floor and walked to 8-C, she nocked on the door and heard a man shout 'Coming!'. It swung open and showed spencer in his button up shirt and jeans with his messy mop of hair. He stared at her for a minute then they shared a comfortable embrace, she wanted to cry into his shoulder and have him tell her it's alright but she knew it wasn't, Sam pulled away and wiped her tears. It was about 8:47 PM, and she was tired.

"Hey come inside and rest we can talk in the morning something is obviously wrong ok?" Sam nodded and Spencer guided her to the couch to let her sleep.


End file.
